Annabeth, meet Tessa
by ImmaluvrNOTTAhatr
Summary: Annabeth decides to visit Percy for a week before they are due back at Camp Half-Blood. But as soon as the door to his apartment opens she might think otherwise...
1. who is this?

Annabeth:

I'm in New York. Visiting Percy. We've kept in touch this whole summer. And he's visited me numerous times but I've never went to see him. And to tell the truth I felt bad. This summer I went to stay with my dad and his 'regular' family and not all of it has been happy fun time. My dads 'regular' wife still blames me for whenever something monster related happens but she's getting better at hiding it. And when those times do pop up I usually text or call Percy and vent. Then the next day he shows up in the park that I'm reading in or the shop that I'm sitting at. At times I wonder how or why he shows up after consoling me on the phone.

He's my best friend and we've been through a lot together so he just wants to be there, is what I usually tell myself. Also I'm not complaining its nice to know that whenever I'm hurt, lonely, or just downright pissed, Percy will always be on my side. And the thought makes me smile. For a seaweed brain, Percy can actually say the most… perfect thing to say, that just makes you want to not punch a hole in your step moms perfect kitchen.

"Ma'am, we're here." The cab driver that I thought looked like Smelly Gabe pulled over in front of Percy's apartment. I had to search my backpack for real money because I forgot that mortals don't use drachmas. My bad. I adjusted the strap of my backpack and stepped out of the cab. Afternoon sunlight hit me, after sitting in a cab with tinted widows for two hours, the sun was a bitch. I didn't have time to adjust to the sunlight because the apartment lobby was a few feet away. Inside the lobby it was quiet and cool, which I thank the gods because its like 89 degrees outside. I went to the front desk and the tiny old lady behind it smiled at me.

" Hey girlie, I know you, you can go right up." she pointed at the elevator. I gave her a confused smile and cocked my head to the side.

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"Yeah I've seen you and Percy around. Go on up." How in the Hades does she know me? I stepped into the elevator and pressed Percy's floor. I kept wondering about the lady. Has Percy mentioned her? Showed her pictures of them? Or worse, Does Percy have girl friends that see him often? I liked the second option the best.

I stepped out of the elevator and into the empty hallway. C4. C4. C4. C4. Bingo! C4. Noise came from the other side of the door, it sounded like some stupid girl rock band, that I despises. Percy still surprises me, I didn't think he could anymore, but him liking these stupid girl bands amazes me.

I rang the doorbell and banged on the door, just for good measure. Five seconds later the music turned down and the locks on the door started to unbolt. I got really excited, until the door opened.

And there stood in front of me was a girl. Blonde hair that was a little longer and lighter than mine and blue eyes that had a grayish tint to them and she was just an inch shorter than me. She was looking at me her hair was wet and she was dressed in black tight spandex and a pink and white tanks top. The girl was smiling as she opened the door but it faded as she saw me. I suddenly got a sick feeling. I should have called Percy first.

Why is she here? Why is she frowning at me? Where is Percy? Did she sleep here? Does she live with him? Are Percy's parents home?

"Um Perce, who's… _this?" Her voice turned icy when she said 'this.' _

_Five words popped into my head: I. Am. Not. A. This._


	2. Phone call

Chapter: 2

Percy came down the steps and he's decked out in a red Tapout! Shirt and dark gray shorts. He smiled at me and yelled,

"Annabeth!" I smile and he opens his arms. I walk past the… girl and met Percy's arms. He's warm and smells… fab-u-lous. I seriously just wanted to hug Percy. My best friend who I haven't seen since July 7 and its now August 17. I didn't hear anything from Percy's guest but I could feel her stare on my back. Me and Percy pull back and he's grinning like an idiot, but he's _my_ idiot. I laughed,

"Percy if you could smile any larger you'd put Barney to shame!" _She_ said. I looked over my shoulder and she was still by the door. She flipped her hair into a ponytail. She was smiling at Percy.

"Annabeth what are you doing here? Are you alright? Did you run away?" He looked at me,

"No seaweed brain I didn't and I'm fine I just wanted to visit you… I hope this wasn't- I hope I didn't catch you get a bad time."

"Nope me and Tessa here are just partying. Oh, Crap um Annabeth meet Tessa, Tessa meet

Annabeth." He looked from me to her. She stepped forward and held out her hand,

"The pleasure is all mine." Her smiled seem to ooze fake. But I sucked it up and raised my hand to

shake hers.

"Its nice to meet you, Tessa. So Percy why are you and Tessa partying?" I let go of her hand and stuffed it into my shorts pocket.

"My mom and Gabe are out of town and Tessa -who I've known since before preschool- is spending the whole rest of the summer in New York." He beamed at Tessa, who had moved to sit on the edge of Percy's countertop. I nodded in response, but my stomach did a flip flop. Just something about this girl screamed bad. Tessa's phone that tucked into the strap of her bra started playing "Want U Back" by Cher Lloyd went off.

"Shit. That's my alarm so I gotta get rolling Perce. Text me later, again nice to meet you Anna." She grabbed her white and pink zebra purse and a sweatshirt that had a baseball logo on it, and that looked two sizes bigger than her.

"I'm also stealing your sweatshirt, ha-ha see ya guys!" she grabbed her flip flops and shut the door behind her. I instantly felt better. I turned to Percy who had grabbed a bottled water from his fridge, I gave a are-you-kidding-me kind of expression. And the response was 'wha?'.

" Bye Perce see ya I have to go get another fake spray-tan, ha-ha!" I gave my best imitation of Tessa and did a hair flip.

"Aw that's cute your jealous! Just like you were with Rachel. Now, Annabeth you have nothing to worry about theres plenty of me to go around." He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked as if he just solved a math problem no one else understood. My cheeks burned I wasn't jealous I just don't appreciate being treated as a 'this'.

"First of all, I'm not jealous, second she was totally rude to me, third I'm not jealous, fourth Rachel was completely crossing some major lines and someone had to tell her and fifth I'm not jealous!" I huffed and sat my butt on the counter, Percy wrapped me in a hug,

"Of course Anna your not jealous and she was rude and Rachel did cross the lines. I was wrong." He spoke to me like I was a small confused child. I punched him playfully in the chest and tried not to smile, but I failed.

"Shut up, and she was. But now that she's gone I want to do something with you I'm staying here a week and I want to do everything and anything with you." Percy faked consider this and then opened his mouth,

"Everything and anything, huh? Ok." He smiled and I blushed.

"Oh my Gods Percy Jackson you disgusting hormone-raging teenage boy!" I yelled. He took my hand and pulled me off the counter,

"I know could you help fix me?" he smirked "since you want to see everything New York has to offer were starting off right now."

For the next two hours we walked, we ate, we talked, we watched street performers, and took a couple photos from photo booths. It was dark when we got back to Percy's apartment. And to be gratefully honest I was nervous about sleeping over at his home when his parents weren't in town. It was stupid because I sleeping on the couch and him in his room but I still got a excited fluttering in my stomach. Percy and I resided on the couch with a movie with a gore-y gross looking cover sodas, popcorn, and chips. A very healthy meal if I do say so myself. We were halfway through the movie when Percy got a phone call. I could only imagine who it could be.

**P.S- Percy and the rest of the guys are around 16 or 17 years old. And I'm not really following a book (I'm only in the lightning thief but I'm almost done) so just in case anyone was confused or wanted to know.**


	3. declaration on war!

"Hey Tess." He greeted in a friendly tone. I told you so. Of course she had some dire emergency that she needed to call Percy at 11 o'clock at night. O gods I _do_ sound jealous! Get a hold of yourself Annabeth, you are freaking over some mortal girl. You and Percy will have a whole year with each other and Tessa only can meet with him during the summer. And technically you and Percy aren't dating and he can have friends or… girlfriends. But that doesn't mean I have to like them. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Percy got up off the couch.

"… Yeah I'll come and get you." Grrr. I got off the couch and tied the laces on my shoes. Percy hung up and grabbed his keys. He looked a mixture of pissed/worried. What did the spray-tan princess drink a little too much and now needs a ride? Oh, I would laugh until the sun came up if that was the case. We made our way down to the parking garage. Percy's car was in his apartment slot, he didn't have a fancy car but it was also better than Gabes car and a car was better than no car. We drove for awhile until we were just on the border of New York. And the sight that I saw surprised me. A pink Bug car with bejeweled eyelashes on the headlights, and a license plate that read: ITZSOEZ. Let me guess and the back license says: IMSOEZ? I giggled at this and thought about telling Percy my joke but I went against it.

"I know her car is a little ridiculous but she loves it and she treats it like her baby." Percy explained. Little miss sunshine was sitting on the hood of her beloved car in super skinny jeans and a orange and gray off the shoulder shirt. Her hand clutched her phone tightly. Me and Percy got out of the car she jumped off the hood and ran into Percy. That girl clung to him as if he were the last popsicle on the hottest day of July! My face suddenly got really hot and not because I was blushing… or jealous.

"Are you ok Tessa?" Percy sounded amused.

"Percy thank god! If you didn't come the monsters would have come to get me!" I stiffened please on all that is Greek and Gods tell that this girl is not a demigod. I looked over at Percy and he shook his head. O thank Gods, Percy disentangled himself from Tessa and I went back to the car. Percy talked to a frazzled Tessa and then sent her over to his car. Oh yippee. She sat in the backseat her back rested on the door and she stretched out her legs.

"I don't have a clue what went wrong with Bugaboo." Holy shit Bugaboo?

"Oh well maybe I do. Ok so what I'm about to share with you is seriously high technical and only the most car-savvy people understand." I stopped to build momentum. "When the big red needle points to the E on your dashboard that means its time to pump more fuel into the tank." I gave her my 'Tessa" Impression and could barely hold back a laugh. She sat up and shot a glare at me.

" Um sweet heart don't talk smack unless you know you can finish what you started. Because let me tell you I'm one of those people that you **really** don't want to go to war with." Her smile was hard and she leaned against the back of Percy's seat. Her black painted nails dug in the side of my seat. My jaw literally dropped. For a split second I was afraid. Who was this chick? One minute she's this pretty blonde mess and then she turns into Medusa.

"And just to let you know he's not looking for a girlfriend, right now he's really content with just friends." She started to retract her hand and rest her back on the car door and then added. "For some people." There's that fake smile again. What did she mean by that? That she's his girlfriend? Or that he's looking for a girlfriend and I don't fit his 'descriptions'? Why would she even add the girlfriend bit? GAHH she confuses me! Percy came back and stated that there was a flat tire and he's fix it tomorrow. Tessa had found her usual cheery attitude and thanked him repeatedly.

"Annabeth are you ok? You seem quiet." Percy asked me while starting the car.

"I'm fine just tired." Was all I said and then turned my attention towards the window. Percy and Tessa small talked and when he rolled up to her apartment building she bid us both goodbye and promised to see us around. In this case I really hope that its later rather than sooner. I debated if I should tell Percy what Tessa said but I decided I wouldn't. Partly because I did egg her on, I was teasing her. And the other half is because I don't need Percy to fight my battles. I've been taking care of myself since I was seven and dealing with girls like Tessa at Camp Half-Blood was normal. I guess it just caught me off guard that even though she's mortal, she's got a lot of fire. Percy and I entered the apartment and hugged me goodnight and that tomorrow would a lot better he promised then he walked up stairs. And I was alone.

I should just go home, I told myself. You've seen Percy hung out with him and just now made an enemy. Way to go. And the whole day you've been making cracks at Tessa. I didn't give her a chance. Tomorrow I should apologize and try to make nice. Because she is one of Percy's friends, one of his friends that has known him longer than me. So play nice (It's really sad when you need to have a stern talk… with yourself). I crashed on the couch not caring that I'm still in regular clothes.

**P.S- Last two chapters really haven't had to much going on I know. But I also need to build a storyline as well. And I also didn't mean to make Tessa or Annabeth bitchy they just really don't like each other.**


	4. Jersey Shore Reruns

When I woke up something felt different. I shook my head to clear it out and found a certain blonde hair girl sitting in front of me on the floor watching MTV.

"What are… you doing here?" I asked still partially asleep. She turned around to face me and grinned at me.

"Hey your up! Awesome." I couldn't tell if she was actually glad to see me or she was just putting on a show for Percy. Wait… where is Percy?

"Um yeah hey do you know where Percy is? Is he still sleeping?" I sat up and ran my fingers through my tangled hair.

"Sorry babes but he's out for a while he got up early this morning to fix Bugaboo and then he got called into work for a couple hours, don't worry about him though he'll be back by noon." So far Medusa hasn't showed up yet so I'm taking her kindness to actually being kindness.

"So um why are you here and how did you get in?" I asked as politely as I could.

"I have a key and I actually need to talk to you." She hasn't moved off the floor and still hasn't stopped smiling, she was starting to freak me out!

"Um me too, would you mind if I shared first its kind of important." Still smiling she nodded and seemed to scoot closer to the couch.

"Look, I'm… sorry. If been really mean to you and I haven't really given you a chance I'm sure you're an awesome person to be one of Percy's friends. And I just want you to know that I'm not usually that… harsh and I would really like it if we could…" I tried to think of something that sounded nice. I really didn't want to say 'be friends' because even though I'm playing nice doesn't mean I'm giving my complete trust, even Percy had to work for that. "try to get along so that this week goes by with no casualties." I half joked. She giggled quietly and took it that she agreed.

"Alright your turn." I said feeling the tiniest bit better than I was able to act like a grown up about all this. Her face brightened up even more now that it was her turn,

"Oh right… but first to your little speech," She stood up and now her smile was completely gone, and Medusa had come out to play. "I'm not here to make a friend. And I could give a shit less how you want this week to turn out. The only reason I'm here to warn you."

I stood up, now pissed I've tried to be the bigger person and tried to give her the benefit of the doubt. This girl has messed with the wrong daughter of Athena to bullshit with.

"Warn me of what?" I spat through gritted teeth. She leaned really close to me and whispered.

"I've declared War."

Then she stood straight again and walked to the door stopping before exiting,

"Percy has told me a lot about you, Wise Girl… I really hope that pathetic saying of yours is true, oh what was it?" She "Thought" about it for a second then tried to imitate my voice. "'Athena always has a plan.'" and with that she shut the door behind her leaving me alone with Jersey Shore re-runs playing on the TV.

Its one thing to insult me, its another to insult my friends, but your crossing the line when you disrespect my mother. She wants to play war fine, but she better take a picture of herself so when I'm done with her they can identify her with it.


	5. Grover to the rescue

I was absolutely consumed by rage. Not even kidding. Who in the Hades does this little no go skinny-jeans- wearing-hair-flipping-mtv-watching… Bitch! I couldn't find another word for her (Well I could but that would mean rating this story MA) It was around 10:15 a.m. and I was antsy. I was pacing, screaming into pillows, and almost to the point of finding that… B-word and swinging her by her blond head until it snapped off. I want to go to Camp and forget this stupid mortal. Taking deep breathes I slowly started to calm down. What in the Hades does Percy see in her? I mean yeah she's blonde and has blue eyes but come on doesn't personality count anymore?! He says they've been friends since preschool but when they started growing older didn't he see her acting like this? Or maybe I've just brought the Medusa out of her (Athena and Medusa don't mix well). But whatever the reason mortal or not she's going to regret this.

I called Percy, I acted as if everything was fine. I found out that he works at the local library (He doesn't read, he mostly fills out the orders and the bills but still an odd job for him). He says that its been slow so he might finish up and lock up early. I told him he doesn't have to hurry because of me but in all truthness I was relieved when he suggested he come home early. But I also needed time to work out my plans for Tessa. I drew up some plans and suggestive strategies but after abut half an hour I started doodling buildings. It was kind of a stress reliever.

Then I started to think about what this year at camp would be like. Would me the rest of the guys get another quest? Would there be anybody new? Would we learn any new training techniques? And then for some stupid reason I thought about couples. Who would still be together? Who would break up? Who would start new relationships?

"Annabeth? I'm home. I have foooodd!" His voice filled up the whole apartment and for a minute I stopped thinking about Tessa, fighting, and Camp. But only for a minute then I thought of something that I probably should have thought earlier.

"Percy does Tessa know about Camp Half-Blood and the Gods and well everything?" I was sitting on the counter again and he was reaching for plates in the cupboard.

"Nope. Well, a little actually but not much. I just told her about my friends, not about their abilities but their personalities." Oh great for a second I thought Percy actually told a mortal girl about the Camp. Percy started coming out more bashful,

"And I told a lot about you. And yeah I did let it slip that you say 'Athena always has a plan' but I explained that you admire Athena greatly and you look up to her. Why do you ask?" Oh because your psycho girlfriend just declared war on me, and I'm getting vibes that either she's really mad or really evil and you just told her almost everything about me. Perfect.

"um, she was over and she just said things that… surprised me, like things I didn't think she knew."

"Come on Annabeth I would never tell Tessa the whole truth. She believes in monsters attacking her from her car. How would I look if I sat her down and told 'yes I fight those monsters that you think will attack you and go on deathly scavenger hunts for Greek Gods.'?" I started swinging my legs in front of me and staring at them.

"your right. And for the record that girl wouldn't last a minute at camp. I wonder who's offspring would she be Hermes, Demeter, Artemis?" (I choose these on purpose)

"Maybe Apollo?" Percy suggested. Maybe… when Tartarus freezes over and Hades is giving free hugs.

"Maybe" Was all I said and then took the plate filled with food from Percy.

***I'm going to skip over the week so now its on the day Percy and Annabeth are getting ready to go to camp***

**I have to say, I loved spending the week at Percy's. Since Monday I haven't heard from Tessa, thought of Tessa, even hear her name spoken in the apartment. When we were out, we didn't run into her, and we didn't receive anymore late night pick ups. Now it was Sunday and me and Percy were packing. Well, actually I finished mine and now helping him. **

" **Percy, I know we started packing your bags together so how did it end up you laying on your bed and me packing your shit?" I tried to sound mad but I really wasn't. He was laying on his bed spinning that stupid basketball on his right pointer finger.**

"**Well," He staying quiet and focused on spinning the ball on his hand.**

" **I don't know, I think its just because I got lazy." shocking. I laughed and threw a shirt at him which he dodged and almost lost control of his basketball.**

"**Meanie!" He yelled. **

"**Whatever" I yelled back. It was 3 in the afternoon and we had to be at the Camp by 5. And I had just packed the last of Percy's things. I zipped up his duffel bag and stood up. I walked over to Percy's bed and placed my hands on my hips. **

"**Wha?" was all Percy mumbled, he seemed to be in a trance caused by the basketball. I swatted the ball off of his finger, it bounced on the floor. Percy looked at me as if I just smacked him across the face.**

**I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed and he pouted like a 3 year old. His lower lip was sticking out and when I let go of his hand he crossed his arms over his chest. You've got to be kidding me. But I have to admit he was cute when he imitated a toddler but we were running late and we needed to book it. **

"**Percy I'm begging you please get up and grab your bag so we can go." I don't beg but I'm desperate at this point. But still Percy didn't move. I sighed and left the room. A plan slowly forming in my brain. I knew what I needed to do. I whipped out my phone**

"… **hey Grover."**

"**No not yet… because Percy is having a fit."**

"**I know totally him, right?" **

**I peeked into Percy's room and he wasn't pouting anymore but listening instead.**

"**What kind of bet did you to make?" **

**That must have set something off inside of Percy because he ran out into the hall I was in and flipped my phone shut, ending the call. The tops of his ears were red and his eyes were wide.**

"**He didn't say anything, right?" He whispered. I shook my head and he let out the breath he was holding. He went back into his room and grabbed his duffel bag and followed me downstairs. We loaded up and we were off.**

**I wonder what the bet was about? And I also wondered what would Percy do to me if he found out that I really didn't turn my phone on and talk to Grover. I just had a lucky guess, I smiled to myself, oh well. **


	6. emotions

Ah, home sweet camp, or something around those lines. Percy and I grabbed our bags and headed towards the cabins we parted and went to our respected destinations. We agreed to meet before dinner so we could walk down together. Surprisingly there wasn't anyone in the Athena cabin, so I quickly shoved all of my belongings into there respected places and then went to go find Thalia (One of my favorite characters!). I found her by Nico (He's another one! TEAM THALICO!), they were sitting on Zeus's cabin steps. And on occasion whenever they would "accidentally" touch shoulders or knees a crack of lightning and thunder would appear.

" Hey Thalia! And Nico what's up?" I stood and looked down at the couple.

"Hey nothing much just talking," And then she added louder. " And hoping that my dad takes a chill pill!" a huge lightning rod appeared across the sky, the ground rumbled with thunder.

"Yeah, yeah" Thalia mumbled. Nico secretly smiled.

"So have anyone heard any good news lately?" I asked, not knowing really killed me.

"Um there is no war. We have three new campers. Five campers have been claimed by their parents and have moved into their respected cabins." Well that's awesome.

"Great. Who? And amazingly happy for them."

"There are two boys and one girl." more boys… greeeaaaat. But I sensed she was holding something back.

"Ok Thaila what's the bad news?"

"The air conditioner inn the Big House is broken, four of the canoes are cracked, Ares and Apollo cabins are fighting, the wood nymphs are on strike until all of the trash is cleared out of the forest, and finally the river is polluted." I knew it, but still my mouth dropped so many problems in such a short time!

So for the rest of the day I've been running around the camp helping, fixing, talking, and at times yelling. At 6:25 I went into my cabin and flopped onto my bed and then at 6:30 Percy came to get me. I practically leaned on Percy the whole way there but I didn't care I was beat.

After dinner and campfire me and Percy took a walk by the lake. The sun was down and the lake was calm. We made small talk and Percy seemed to have the same day as me. Un-polluting the river and helped clean the woods so the nymphs are taken care of and also helped the new campers settle in.

We stopped by some of the trees that surrounded the lake.

"I'm tired." I whispered. At first Percy didn't say anything, he just grabbed my hand. At first I resisted but his hand was firm and I started to realize that I _liked my hand is his… We were at the waters edge now, my shoes should be soaked but if I kept my hand in his I would be dry. What is he doing? We were due to be back at our cabins by 8 so… The water was up to my waist. Percy looked at me in eyes that told me he was in love with the water, he was a true Son of Posiden. I smiled at him and we dove underwater. By the time we got to the bottom I was dying for air, Percy made one of his signature air bubbles. _

_We sat side by side my head on his shoulder. I told him about my step mom - who did get a little better with the monster situation- and he told me about his mom calling him to tell him she divorced Gabe and meet someone else name Paul (YAYAYAYAY!) and he's happy for her. And at that moment I realized I wanted to tell Percy something deep, personal, let him in to my personal bubble. Something I'd done only with Luke but even then I didn't tell him everything about me, I trusted Percy completely. _

_I sat there for a moment and thought about how I could explain how I felt. And then it hit me, Percy who was explaining what one of his friends from school had done with a gym sock, toothpaste, and rock candy didn't seem to notice I wasn't paying attention._

_I tilted by chin up and reached up and grabbed the back of his head and kissed him._

_Damn, I'm really good at explaining how I feel!_


	7. Welcome back present

Holy Shit! What am I doing?! You just totally crossed the line between friends and more-than-friends, I mentally screamed at myself, Well maybe I don't want to be just friends!

While I'm having a mental war with myself Percy and I continued to kiss. I have to admit if there's one thing Seaweed Brain can do it'd be kissing. His hands were on my back while mine roamed over his hair and his neck.

I don't think I need air, if I could just do this I think I'd be alright. But then a creepy thought popped into my head: What if the gods are watching us? My mother would probably having a corn nary and Percy's dad would be picking his jaw off the floor.

I pull away because it's been two minutes (you know when I said I didn't need air well, it only works for like two minutes until I need air again.) I'm breathing hard and my face feels like a furnace. Smooth Annabeth…

I look at the water around the bubble trying to duck my head into my shoulders. When I kissed Percy I was using my heart instead of my head, which is very unlike me but it feel like the right thing to do.

_Sometimes even wisdom has to bow down to heart feelings._

"Thank you" Percy's voice rang throughout the bubble quietly.

"What did I do?" I asked but I still couldn't look at Percy, maybe I could never again. He grabbed my hand and tilted my face to look at him.

"You gave my the best 'Welcome back' present ever." he smiled. My face broke out into a huge stupid grin my only thought was, YAY!

"Well you know me just give, give, give."

Percy glanced at his watch and groaned,

"We are soo dead."

But for once, I didn't care about curfew, I didn't care that I could get extra chores from Chiron, I don't care about all the new problems going around camp, and I didn't even care about my mother or Percy's dad watching us, I just wanted to stay down here for… ever. Percy moved to sit on his knees, and I knew we would have to go back up to the surface. But maybe…

I yanked on Percy's hand, he looked at me. I yanked it again, and slowly he got the message, Seaweed Brain. He settled back into his spot and wrapped an arm around me.

_He's so comfy…_

"I like this new Annabeth." he whispered.

I tried to say something snappy but with the day that I had I fell asleep.

***I FINISHED LIGHTNING THEIF AND ITS 3 IN THE MORNING AND I'M PICKING UP SEA OF MONSTERS! (I bought the whole series on E-bay!) **


	8. Peeping fish

When I woke up, I freaked out. There were fish all around me. It took me a moment to realize that I was still at the bottom of the lake, with Percy. When I went to wake him I almost couldn't do it. His hair was sticking up which way, his eyes were closed but at random times would dance underneath the lids and his bottom lip was sticking out like he did when he pouted. I giggled quietly, I had to wake him up we had to go to the surface and face punishment for breaking the rules, I sighed and gently shook his shoulder.

"No mmh no more" he mumbled and didn't get up. Why must boys be so difficult?

"Percy come on we have to get up ple-Ahh!" I tried shaking his awake again and he grabbed my hand and shoved me into him.

"I said no" he mumbled and set his head on top of mine. Now I was really worried the fish would tell Poseidon what they saw at the bottom of Camp Half-Blood lake. I think I remembered Percy telling me something around that Idea…

"Percy there are fish watching us." I whispered. He looked up,

"Scram." He spoke loudly and clearly and sure enough they all swam away.

Oh, my mother would surely find out about this and talk with me later. I pulled out of Percy's embrace and tugged on his hand

"Come on Kelp Head." He groaned but nodded and we went up to the surface. We started walking to the cabins when Percy got this… look.

"What?" I asked and he grabbed my hand.

"I was just thinking of something, your jealous of Tessa." I stopped walking.

"I was not! That girl was just plain stupid or a sluttish copy of Medusa and she was totally out to get me!" Annabeth Chase does not get jealous. Percy snickered,

"Holy crap you are its written all over your face! What were you afraid we were doing more than partying when you first got to my house?"

"…Were you? Because she was not happy to see me and well…" I trailed off because my argument sounded stupid.

"Annabeth she's a friend I don't think neither of us have even ever thought about dating and besides I have my eye on someone else." my heart sank.

"Then why are you with me?" Percy stopped walking and faced me.

"Annabeth why am I the one with a nickname seaweed brain when you clearly have something knocked loose up there." Percy gently pretended to knock his knuckles on my head. And slowly I put things together. I mentally cursed myself for being so paced out. But on the outside I smiled at Percy.

"So does this mean…?" I asked.

Percy kissed me in response. Then hugged me and whispered

"Yes Kelp Head, see you later." And then I realized we were standing in front of my cabin.

"And you were jealous." He called out as he walked to his own home.

My mouth was still open when I walked into the cabin. I looked at the clock and read 4 a.m. everybody was asleep. I quietly laid down on my bunk.

In the morning I was so going to get back at Percy.

***Next chapter I'm bringing back Tessa (She will be a demigod but she'll be different in some ways.) and I loved the lightning thief it was amazing I love Grover! And everybody but Luke and Mr. D. Oh, and a little bit of Poseidon. And I just remembered Ares. ***


	9. Guess who?

I woke up to my cabin mates screaming at each other. Ugh you can pick your friends, boyfriend, and enemies but you cannot pick your family. Everybody was freaking out and screaming,

"We should fight!"

"No you nimrod, we should talk to them!"

"No you both are idiots! What we need to do come up with a plan for both situations!"

"What in the Hades do they want from us?!"

"What if they want war?!"

Did the Ares cabin release baby spiders in our cabin again? The question was enough to make me pull back my covers and jump off the bed. Time to take leadership.

"Ok what's going on?" My voice was strong and loud. The cabin fell silent and looked at me

"Hey where did you go last night?" Malcolm asked. Crap.

"I was helping Chiron but that's not what I asked." One of my amazing talents was lying through my teeth.

"The Romans have sent a IM message to us saying they are coming to camp."

"What do they want?" he shrugged. Perfect the Romans are coming. The horn for breakfast blew and we headed down to eat. How can things go from amazing to horribly confusing?

We sat at our table and waited for Chiron. I was focused on the forest trees in front of us but somehow I ended up looking at Percy's table, which was empty. I hadn't even noticed that Chiron showed up and stood in front of all of the tables.

"Hello campers. I'm sure you all have heard that we will be having visitors but do not worry whatever they want they do not want to fight." I heard some sighs of relief and also some disappointed noises that I'm almost positive came from the Ares cabin. What's wrong with them? Do they not get the excitement from torturing other campers in the arena and at capturing the flag?

"So finish your breakfast and go to your first lesson then wait in your cabins."

I looked at Percy's table and he magically was seated and listening to Chiron. My cabin got our food and had normal conversation then went off to our first lesson. I didn't have first lesson with Percy so I wouldn't see him until we were excused from our cabins.

We waited. We waited. And we waited. I was losing my freaking mind! And it was only 30 minutes. I was laying on my bed looking at some of the plans I had drew up a while ago but never had a chance to look over and make changes. Someone from outside our cabin came by screaming and running.

"Their here! Their here! Their here!" I guess that was our sign that we should go meet the visitors.

When we got close enough I saw a ship and people loading off. And you will never believe who just walked off the Romans ship.

**Ok let me clarify something's: 1. Sally and Gabe broke up he did not die and she met Paul. 2. If some of the details I listed are wrong please don't get mad I'm only in the second book. 3. I have no idea if the Romans have a ship I just remember Annabeth and others building one and going to camp Jupiter in later books. 4. I know bits and pieces of all the five books so something's will happen out of order. 5 this is my very first fanfic and this Idea just came to me so please please please bear with me. **

**Thank you****J **

**And this is on a different note I had a dream a couple of days ago and it was about Annabeth and Percy and Tyson fighting on Camp half blood hill with the bronze bulls it was an amazing dream…**


	10. what the f!

Tessa. Tessa! How in the Hades does that work out?! How could Percy not know that hey, she was a demigod! I mean I guess I didn't either but I had one or two suspicions. She stood there by the others and smiled her "Wonderful" cheery smile that just made my stomach knot. The leader of the group who was a guy with brown flippy hair and blue eyes spoke.

"Greetings. Thank you for not shooting us out of the sky. But we have came here to form an alliance. Against… well, um a demon… camp if you will." what?! Someone from our camp must have thought the same thing as me and shouted,

"What the fuck?!" Classy. Are they serious though, really a demon camp?

"Demons and mortals had offspring and the children were brought to the camp, kind of like all of us and trained to fight and survive. The only difference is that they are not claimed and their camp is located in the Underworld." (I have no idea if this could actually happen but… who cares! I didn't write PJO so I have no problems)

Tessa had lost the smile when brown hair and blue eyes started up about the demons. Fifty bucks says she's a spy for that demon camp and she's going to lead us to our deaths.

" So why do you want an alliance? Are they planning a war or do you want to just make sure we're all on the same page with each other?" I asked.

Tessa's head turned to look at me, the leader looked kind of uneasy at the question.

"Um we have reason to believe that the demons and demon children are not happy with a lot of us and they are starting to rebel."

Um not good. Thalia's tree is already weakening it would never hold up against all the demons and demon children.

"When do you think they'll attack." Chiron asked.

"Anytime this week."

**Yes I know its short but I have school walk through tonight and I need to get ready and I have no clue if demons and mortals can have children but people have made fan fictions that are way off the books than me. And I'll probably have the fight scene in the next couple of chapters.**


	11. Stupid Dirty Mind

Wow. That gives us, what, no time? We don't have weapons sharpened, battle strategies drawn up, practice in the arena, no time to prepare to say goodbye to some of our friends and cabin mates who, sadly, might not make it out.

"I know it seems… fast." No shit Sherlock. "But we've just found out about this too and came as quickly as we could."

Everybody stayed silent for a while this all seemed a little much. Its been roughly around two weeks since Percy and I came back to camp and after a couple fixable problems, it was great.

"I think it would be suitable if you and your camp stay here and educate us on what you've uncovered and help prepare for the up coming battle." said Chiron.

In the next couple of hours I've gone crazy. So crazy that I haven't been able to look up from from my spot on the old tree stump, located next to Thalia's old tree, to watch and help other campers. I've looked over old battle plans, designing some new armor, and a small part of me was on guard up incase Miss Sunshine decided to sneak attack.

Which even to myself sounds crazy. She wouldn't do that in front of the camp and her friends around. Someone nudged my shoulder and I jumped.

"You've been staring at that same tree now for three minutes. What's up?" Percy laid a hand on my shoulder and looked at me. My cheeks burned and I shook my head to clear it.

" I, um, was thinking about the war and demons and… stuff"

"It's insane really I mean campers are crying, others are twitchy, some are praying to their parents. I wish I could help them but to be honest I freaked out to."

As soon as he spoke the words I realized that I was scared to.

"Perce I know your scared and so am I but please don't tell any of the campers that. You're the great Son of Poseidon, the great Percy Jackson if the others know your frightened they'll start to think they should be too. And right now everyone is on edge I don't want anything to push us over."

"Good point. So are you ready to do this again? Be in danger, fight monsters and save the camp and others?" Percy asked his voice was light as if this was normal conversation. Which in our case it was.

"Percy I was born ready."

Percy smiled and held out his hand I took and he pulled me to my feet.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, suddenly worried about my books and papers laying in the grass. Percy lead me towards the cabins. Or to be more specific his cabin.

"You and me need a break." Was all he said.

I gulp. And my mind, against my will, started wonder what Percy had in mind when he said 'break'. my cheeks burned again. I shook my head. Ga, stupid dirty mind, this is Percy were are talking about! And besides were only 16. And my mother would kill me.

But I'm starting not to care. I'm starting to think that maybe I shouldn't care what my mother thinks or what she'd do. I mean, I fight in battles, kill monsters, take on quests with Percy, of course, everything. And get recognized for little. And Percy is always in some way taking part of my life, but my mother hates it, maybe its time to accept that she won't approve of us. That she'll never be 100% on board with the fact that he will always be here with me. That I'll bawl my eyes out the day we leave each other.

***I'm SOOOORRRRYYYY. Holy crap have things been not going my way! First I get grounded then other nights volleyball, then last night I had religion, and on the weekends I work. I was busy. I'm sorry! And yes I kind of realize my story kind of went off they Annabeth Tessa and Percy love triangle. But me and my friends and I went over some awesome Tess and Annabeth fights. As well as some war-like fights. So I hope all's good. **


	12. randomness

Percy opened his door to his cabin. It was surprisingly clean, and even his bed was made. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Woah. What in the Hades happened to your room?" Percy looked around and shrugged.

"I dunno. I cleaned it my mother has finally broken me down and got me to pick up my crap. Its sad."

"You poor thing." I sat on the far side of Percy's bed. He had lots of pictures, some of his mom, Tyson, other campers, and me (yay!). Percy was everybody's best friend (minus some of the Ares kids) and he tried to involve everybody. Whether it be new campers or older campers.

"Whatcha thinking about." Percy asked sitting next to me.

"Nothing"

For the next hour me and Percy talked about everything imaginable, from the color blue to pillow cases. I've found out that Percy thinks about the most randomness things ever.

"I've always wondered about-"

"PERCY PERCY PERCY!" someone outside was screaming.

Percy and I exchanged looks, I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. We got up and stepped outside one of our campers running to us. I recognized him as Thomas Leen from the Apollo cabin.

"Hey Thomas what's up?" Percy asked.

Thomas leaned his hands on his knees and breathed heavily.

"Something w-weird is coming towards the camp we think its _them."_


End file.
